deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Cloud
This is the 22nd Death Battle with Link from the Legend of Zelda against Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII. This episode was sponsored by Gamefly. Interlude Boomstick: They're two of the most iconic swordsmen in video game history, known for taking out things way out of their league. Wiz: Link, the champion of Hyrule... Boomstick: And Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream...and orphans. Wiz: Since both combatants use vast player-customizable arsenals, they will take into the arena what they are most comftorable wielding. Boomstick: They use the weapons they choose to bring into their fighting games, but since armor isn't specified into Fantasy and Smash, we'll be taking it from their entire story. Wiz: And remember in Death Battle, there is no outside help allowed. Boomstick: Aww, but Boomstick, their cool and they have their summons, and fairies, and their- shut up! This is our show, and this is the the way we want to run it. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link Wiz: Link is the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule Kingdom. Humble and brave, he has defeated the forces of evil for ten generations. Boomstick: Each fairy hero is Link! Haha...to each other. Wiz: No, Boomstick, he's not a fairy. Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy! Wiz: Each incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero, the unbreakable will and prowess of a hero. Boomstick: And since he's got ten Links to work with, he's a master of all sorts of weapons, including his iconic Master Sword. Wiz: Forged by the goddess Hylia, this sword can deflect light-based magic, and is indestructible. Boomstick: And when Link's in tip-top shape, he can shoot beam-thingies out of it. Why this changes as he takes a hit, I don't understand but hey! Lasers! Wiz: When low on energy, the sword can still launch the Skyward Strike by calling on help from above. But the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon. Boomstick: This guy has got some ''deep ''pockets. He somehow carries around a boomerang and tons of bombs, and a hookshot which gets things for him. Man, that would have been really useful for that last beer on the couch. Probably still be married. Wiz: Doubt it. Link is an excellent archer, and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is suited for exploration rather than combat. Boomstick: But if that's not enough, he hides under several layers of defense. Like the red ring, which reduces damage by 75%. Wiz: The Golden Gauntlets help brace under intense pressure, though do not increase striking power. And he has three types of boots. Boomstick: Three huh? Told you he was a fairy. Wiz: The Iron Boots weigh a thousand pounds, the Hover Boots float in midair, and the Pegasus Boots with attached Roc's Feather increases Link's speed and strength to superhuman levels. Boomstick: But his best defense is the Hylian Shield. Wiz: Originally forged from the Sky Dragon Lanayru, this shield is completely indestructible, and can block attacks. Bomstick: And Link has a little help from the goddesses, being the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle helps him fight opponents. Wiz: Link is a puzzle-solver. He exploits weaknesses in opponents even when there is only one solution. Though Link has the neccessary tools to fight, his use of arsenal over skill leaves him vulnerable. Boomstick: Still, a guy who can fight a guy twice his size, while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, he's a badass in my book. With so many weapons, few can withstand the might of the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can just clap and bring him back to life. Wiz: HE'S NOT A FAIRY!!! Cloud Strife Wiz: Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman. Boomstick: There's no way around it. He's a fucking supersoldier but damn he's in need of a desparate haircut. Wiz: At a young age, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself. Boomstick: And somehow it gave him the memories of his dead buddy Zack, including his First Class soldier training. Thanks convienent planet poison. Wiz: That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend. His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a two foot long blade that most people would find difficult to wield. Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man sword right there. Wiz: The sword has two slots for materia, condensed objects of magical properties. But since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his materia use. Boomstick: Cloud typically carries the Firaga materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic materia, Thundaga, which shoots big balls of lightning. Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia's worth of anger issues, which actually work to his advantage. He can channel his rage into devestating attacks. Boomstick: These emo charged attacks range from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash, to shooting meteors from his sword. But his most devestating move is the Omnislash, a move so quick and powerful, it practically guarentees victory. Wiz: Now while Cloud has no other armor, he typically wears Ziedrich armor. While this has no slots for materia, this lets the wearer receive less damage from fatal and environmental attacks. Boomstick: Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to status effects like burns and stuns. Well I guess it's totally worth it to wear a chick acssesory. Wiz: Cloud is fairly brash and not the brightest fighter. He prefers to overpowering opponents through sheer strength. Boomstick: Like a badass. You don't need to think too hard when you already have a sword twice the size you are. Cloud has taken down quite a few powerhouses. Like the giant Mohommud Sin, and planet-busting Sephiroth. He's been impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Multiple times! I mean, look at this shit! Wiz: It's impossible to deny, Cloud might be one of the deadliest swordsman in video game history Boomstick: Even if he looks like a girl. Death Battle Link and Cloud face each other, swords drawn... FIGHT! Cloud charges Link and tries to swing his Buster Sword, but Link blocks with his Master Sword. Cloud is sent backwards, while Link is sent into the air. Link fires Sword Beams at Cloud who deflects them. Cloud then jump into the air performs a flip and smashes his Buster Sword into the ground causing a shockwave to go straight at Link. Link blocks with his Hylian Shield. Cloud charges Link and they both swing their swords countering each other. Cloud uses Cross-Slash on Link who blocks with his Hylian Shield and on the last swing Link rolls under Cloud. Link spins in a circle with the Master Sword drawn out hitting Cloud. Cloud uses the Thundaga Materia and fires multiple shots at Link. Link runs and blocks them. Then Link jumps and swings his Master Sword in a circle deflecting the Materia. Cloud jumps into the air and fires a huge Thundaga at Link from above. Link uses his Master Sword to absorb the Thundaga and as Cloud lands, Link fires it at Cloud who gets hit. Cloud is in the air and Link takes his Hero's Bow and fires arrows at Cloud. Cloud deflects them with his Buster Sword. Cloud lands and charges Link who charges an Ice Arrow. Once Cloud is close enough, he fires it. Cloud is frozen, but thanks to Cloud's Ribbon the ice doesn't work. Cloud charges Link at swings, but Link dodges and throws a Boomerang. Cloud then delivers a barrage of strikes on Link. Cloud uses Climhazzard and Links counters with his Master Sword. Cloud eventually does a mighty swing making Link drop his Master Sword to the ground and hide behind his Hylian Shield. Cloud delivers blow after blow on Link's Hylian Shield. Then the Boomerang from earlier comes back and hits Cloud making him stunned for a few seconds. Link uses his Hookshot and grabs his Master Sword and gets it back. Link then does a Skyward Strike making Cloud go flying. In the air Cloud uses his Firaga Materia and fires a few shots at Link. Link puts on Pegasus Boots and begins to increase his speed and runs. Dodging the Firaga, Link stops and runs up a pillar. Link launches himself at Cloud spinning in a circle with his Master Sword out, hitting Cloud. Link lands on a platform above the ground, while Cloud lands on a little section on a pillar. Cloud then uses Meteorain, sending meteors at Link. Link uses his Hylian Shield and blocks every meteor. While Link is distracted blocking the meteors, Cloud charges and strikes Link with his Buster Sword making Link go into the air. Cloud then uses his Omnislash Version 5 on Link, who gets hit with a few strikes, but blocks the rest with his Hylian Shield. Once Cloud goes for the final strike. Link locks his sights on Cloud and once Cloud goes for the final strike, Link swings his sword hitting Cloud. Cloud falls on his back into the floor, Link throws a furry of Bombs. Cloud admits defeat and goes on his knee. The bombs explode sending Cloud flying in the air, and with help from the Triforce, Link slashes straight into Cloud. Cloud lands on the floor lifeless, Link lands with his Master Sword buried into the ground. link then gets up and walks away. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Whoa, check one up for the fairy guy, that was awesome! Wiz: And what might be the closest duel in Death Battle history, Link's combination of arsenal and strategy were just enough to defeat Cloud's brute force. Boomstick: Not to mention his items helped him match Cloud's superhuman abilities. Wiz: Cloud maybe powerful, but Link's golden gauntlets were stronger. In Ocarina of time, Link used them to lift and throw an enormous column of granite, as granite weighs 166 pounds per square foot, this means Link can withstand over 1000 tons of pressure, surviving any of Cloud's assaults. Boomstick: Cloud shoud've had his mind on more than just the Master Sword. Wiz: The winner is Link. Trivia *This is the first episode in which the death battle is fully computer animated. The next three were Goku vs. Superman, Terminator vs. Robocop, and an upcoming Death Battle with Godzilla. *Publicly, this is the second Death Battle episode to have more fanboys raging about the most popular character losing to the underdog, the first was Princess Zelda vs Princess Peach, and the next four were Batman vs Spider-Man, Goku vs Superman, Luigi vs Tails, and the Pokemon Battle Royale. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The battles fanboys rage on about Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange